The present disclosure relates to an axle housing supporting structure.
An industrial vehicle such as a forklift truck includes an axle shaft transmitting drive force to drive wheels, an axle housing accommodating the axle shaft, an axle bracket, and a brake device. The brake device includes a brake and a brake housing accommodating the brake. The axle bracket supports the axle housing and the brake housing. Thus, the axle housing, the brake device, and the axle bracket are assembled into a unit.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-343612 discloses a brake device in which an axle housing and a brake housing are fixed to an axle bracket together by co-fastening bolts, so that the axle bracket supports the axle housing.
When the axle housing and the brake housing are fixed to the axle bracket together by the co-fastening bolts, the components need to be fixed by the co-fastening bolts in a state that the components are positioned with each other. When using a jig for positioning the components with each other, the dedicated jig needs to be made. Furthermore, installing and removing the jig takes some time.
The present disclosure is directed to providing an axle housing supporting structure, in which the axle housing and the brake housing can be fixed to the axle bracket together by co-fastening bolts without using any jig.